galaxyempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Tasks, Introductory Missions
Details: ' These are Tasks you would need to complete at the beginning of Galaxy Empire. ' There is a total of 29 Tasks. It starts: " Hello there guest 1760056043. Welcome to our newly established space station, my name is Aries and I've been appointed by the planetary expansion committee to guide you. I'll show you how to collect and process resources, construct powerful fleets, research new technology, and lay the foundation for a powerful empire. Tap next below and let's get started! ' Tasks *Welcome to Galaxy Empire Commander! After learning of your arrival, the Universal committee decided to send you a gift. It looks like they want to help you out. *To establish your fledgling colony, you will need resources. We'll collect and process these resources by constructing mines on our planet surface. Metal Mine and Crystal Mines are very important to early development of our colony. *'Hints: Mines need energy to work. Make sure they have energy they need, otherwise they will not be able to operate effectively. *A good production ratio for your resources is 3 Metal: 2 Crystal: 1 Gas. *To increase building effeiiciency and access additionally detection features, you'll need to send some resources and uprade them. To achieve this, tap on the building and then the Upgrade button. *'Hints:'If you see energy production below zero and displayed in red, that means we're short on energy and all our mines will not operate at full capacity. *Note that if your usage exceeds the energy created by the structures on your colony, your energy will appear as a red number. If this happens, you should reduce the energy consumption. By adjusting the appropriate production facilities or you can also construct more energy gathering structures like the Solar Plants. *'Hints:' Now your energy supply seems to be stable, and the mines are working at full efficiency. *Higher level of energy supply buildings can provide more energy effectively. * Gas is used to construct advanced buildings, research, new technologies, and to send your fleet to faraway destinations. After you've constructed a Gas Mine, it'll start collecting gas immediately *'Hints:' Another way to ensure that we have enough energy: decrease some of the mines output to save energy. You can do this in the resource panel for each mine. *Well done! Now that you know how to manually adjust the output, it might a good idea to return it to 100% production. *'Hints:'When energy is low, the efficiency of buildings will be negatively affected, including production mines. *Good! Now you can receive resources continuously from your Planet. But pay attention that those precious resources would be coveted by other players. In order to make sure the security of our resources, we should construct some defense units against enemy's attack. A Shipyard use to construct combat unit is necessary. But before that, we to build a Robotics Facility. *'Hints:' Upgrading your Robotics Facility will reduce building construction time. *To protect our colony from hostile invaders, we need to establish a defense network. At the Shipyard you read about what's required to get a Rocket Launcher up which will offer us basic protection. * Nice! I feel safe already. *'Hints:' Upgrading your Shipyard will reduce the build time of all ships in our fleet. *If your resources are sufficient but you still can't construct a building. This is probably because your tech level is to low. Check the Tech Tree to be sure. *Well done! Now that you have learned how to acclerate construction, you can quickly become more powerful! *'Hints:' In addition to accelerating production and research, Dark Matter can be used to hire Commanders and buy resources in the Space Store. *Hiring the Commanders will greatly accelerate the speed of development. *'Hints: 'Dark Matter can only be obtained in the game through the Google Play Store. Obtaining Dark Matter through any other channels is fraud and illegal. Accounts with evidence of illegal Dark Matter will be banned. Please keep the game fair, balanced and enjoyable for all players. *If your resource count appears in the red,that indicates that your resources have exceed storage capabilities. When this occurs. Resources will stop collecting and you should construct additional storage facilities to ensure that production can can continue. *Now that you have sufficient capacity to accommodate more resources, the resource mines are back to production. *'Hint: ' If your resource count appears in the red, that means that production has overcome storage. If this happens you should upgrade your storage facilities. Higher level storage facilities can store more resources. *About our Planet is unique,with attributes like name, diameter, temperature and more. You can see this information on your Planet information screen. *'Hints: ' Each planet has limited space, every time you upgrade your buildings by one level, it will take 1 unit of available space away (measured by diameter). After you've reached the maxiumum available space of your Planet, you cannot commit to further upgrades. You can demolish buildings to create additional space. But only to Level one. *We are not alone in the universe! Contacting other civilizations will be key to our survival. If we to cooperate with powerful Alliances we can remain safe and crush our rivals. *We are alone no longer! I feel safe already. *'Hints:' Alliances can transport resources between their Planets and other allies. Alliances cannot attack each other. *Science and technology are the driving force to promote the development of civilization. Mastering a new technology can help us explore the universe more effectively and enhance our strength, so the Research Lab is very important. In order to build a star sailing warships as soon as possible, please build a Research Lab now. Additionally, you can try researching one of the basic technology - Energy Tech. By the way, the researching time will also be reduced by upgrading the Research Lab. *Great! In this way we will be able to step ahead in technology! A powerful empire just around the corner! *'Hints:' When you cannot construct any buildings or ships, or cannot do any research, you can click the Tech Tree icon to view the precondtion to construct. E.g. you should reasearch a certain technology first. *Ships as well as Rocket Launchers will offer us protection against invaders. Unlike Rocket Launchers though, ships can also be used for offensive purposes. However, ships and advanced defense infrastructure will both require upgrades at the Research Lab. *Well done! Our power is growing. *'Hint:' All ships and defense units have specs like speed,strength and shield. You can check these by tapping 'info' button in the Shipyard panel. You can improve your ships by researching like Weapons Tech to increase their attack. Your ships stay docked at your Planet at no cost, but if you want to send them out, you'll need gas to fuel your journey. *Every system has 5 different hostile Planets of varying levels. Each has a different appearance and continual stream of natural resources. Enemies of varying sizes and strengths inhabit the Planets, it is best to send in Probes to collect intelligence before attacking them. Probes can be constructed in your Shipyard. (If the construction button for Probes is unclickable. Click on the orange Tech Tree button next to it and see which technologies you are missing.) *How was it? Was your attack successful? It doesn't matter, these hostile Planets are vital every player and everyone will try to raid them. Try to raid them before other players do to gain more resources, but remember to pay attention to Planets level in order to guarantee your victory! *'Hints:'The hostile Planets are divided into 5 levels. Before attacking, it would be wise to investigate the enemy and collect intelligence before sending out your fleet. Each of the hostile Planets have a different resource regeneration rate and the level of enemies will also for each Planet. *Each solar system has a Mysterious Nebula that might hold serects useful to our expansion. Let's send an exploratory fleet there to check it out. *Well done! We're well on our way to charting the mysteries of the solar system. *'Hints:' Because of too much travel with the proximity of Mysterious Nebula, it has become unstable and more active than usual. It should return to normal after a day. *Once you've passed through the trial period, it's time to upgrade to official account. Once you've upgraded, you can access your account from more than one device ( say, an iPhone and iPad) and your game progress will be automatically synced. *Finished! Congratulations! *'Hints: '''The demo account which you used previously will be of no use to you after upgrading. *Now that you have an official account, you can increase your security by registering your email to the account. This will keep privacy more secure and allow you to request your password if you have forgotten it. *Great! Thanks for registering your email. With this service, we hope to be able to provide better and faster services. *'Hints: If you for get your password, you conveniently request a new one if you registered your email. Game updates and other announcements will be sent to your email. *Once we develop this planet to its limit, we'll need to spread our wings to another. After settling another planet with a Colony Ship, we can establish resource production facilities on the planets surface. *Wonderful! Don't stop expanding. *'''Hints: Every 2 levels of Astrophysics Tech upgrades allow us to colonize one additional Planet, up to the maximum of 8. Colony Ship can be deployed once and then destroyed. *'Hints:' After delivering the cargo, fleets will return to the point of origin. Deploy is a one way ticket. Transport is a round trip. *In addition to resources, we'll need to send combat ships to our new colonies to ensure their safety. *'Hints:'' Resources can be transported during deployment. *After achieving victory, make sure that you have enough space to carry plundered resources back home with you. It's a good idea to bring some transport ships with you for this purpose. *You can not attack players who are much weaker than you, or stronger than you. The stronger players will have a red peace sign next to the planet name. *'''Hints: The more fleets you send to attack, the greater chance we have of achieving victory. Be sure you dispatch the right fleet though – certain fleets have an advantage against others, called Rapid Fire. You can check this in Fleet Info. (??) *After the space dust has settled from battles, debris fields are left behind. Only the Recycler ship can collect and process it into usable resources. *You already know how to attack, but what about defending yourself? A good defense is knowing what the enemy is going to do. By constructing a Radar Facility, you can prepared for imminent enemy attacks. Not that if production facilities exceed their power allowance, attack detection will ineffective. *Great, the Attack Detection Facility is functional already. Be sure to not go below its power requirements,though. *'Hints:' When enemy attackers are detected, an warning icon will appear on screen. *The higher level the Attack Detection, the more shipsyou can detect and the more energy will be required for use. The Radar Facility will consume a lot of energy when it is running, effecting normal production if you do not have enough power. You can turn on and off the early warning system in the Radar Facility if you need the extra energy. * Whether you're attacking an enemy or defending yourself from invaders, there's no question that you will want to maximize your power. In addition to constructing powerful fleets that strike fear into the hearts of your enemies Galactonite Research Center in your colony and research Galactonite Discovery. * Exceptional work! We can now begin collecting Galactonite Shards! * Hints: Provided that you've researched Galactonite Discovery, Galactonite Shards can be collected by defeating evil forces in the Galaxy. * If you need to help, tap the "i" icon in the upper right of the interface that you need help with. * With Galactonite Shards, we can fuse Galactonite into many varying forms with different abilities. * Were you successful? Without a high fusion level, we can't be sure that we'll be very successful at the completing fusion. Achieving fusion is no easy task, after all. Even if fusion fails, however, we will still have debris to salvage. * Hints: The higher the level of fusion that you've reached, the greater the chance that you'll obtain stronger Galactonite. Of course if fuse Galactonite Shards, the costs is greater than ordinary Galactonite. Each time you fusion there's a raise in your fusion level, as well as a chance that your fusion level will be reduced. Galactonite that's been received through the fusion process will be temporarily saved in your backpack - you need to tap on the " Collect" button to transfer this Galactonite to the Storeage Bar. * We're now equipped with Galactonite! But to take advantage of it, we'll need to equip it. This can be done in the Galactonite Research Center within the Equip & Strengthen interface. Select a Galactonite and tap the Stengthen button. *'Hints:'' You can decompose Galactonite that's not in use, creating Energy which can be used to raise the level or effects of Galactonite. * Each time you unequip Galactonite, you will incur a fee which is paid in Dark Matter. Category:New Version Tasks and Intro Missions